Determining a media encoding format (also referred to herein simply as a format or media format) for a media stream (for instance a multimedia stream) is required before content playback can begin. Knowing the format of the media stream allows a receiving device to configure one or more decoders to decode the media stream for content playback. As is known in the art, the format of the media stream can be detected using file extensions contained in the media stream. However, in some instances the file extensions are abstracted by downloading servers that aggregate media and offer it for downloading to users. Also, as is known in the art, the format of the media stream can be determined if the downloading server provides a Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension (MIME) type to the receiving device before download so that the receiving device can configure its one or more decoders. However, MIME types are not supported by all downloading servers. In some cases it is also possible that the media format for the media content may change midstream (due to media insertions) while being streamed or downloaded from the server. So, the receiving device also needs to handle such a midstream format change situation without user intervention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel method and apparatus for determining a media encoding format of a media stream.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.